Ana/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Never stop fighting for what you believe in."'' Mid-Game Swap * "Ana checking in." * "Captain Amari, reporting for duty" (if Captain Amari or Horus skin is worn) Respawning *''"Heh, I've come back from worse."'' *''" "'' *''"I wasn't cut out for retirement anyways."'' *''"This is much better than a cabana on the beach."'' *''"Old soldiers are hard to kill."'' *''"My team still needs me."'' *''"It takes more than that to keep me out of the fight"'' *" " Being Resurrected *''"Thank you, Angela"'' *''"Back together"'' Using Abilities Biotic Rifle (Healing teammates) *''"Take your medicine."'' *''"I have you covered."'' *''"Get back in the fight."'' *''"I have your back."'' *''"Get in there. I'll keep you patched up."'' *''"You're going to be okay."'' *''"It's just a scratch. You'll be fine."'' *''"I've seen worse. You're going to live."'' *''" " Biotic Grenade (on allies) *" "'' *''"This will help"'' (on enemies) *''" "'' *''"The pain is coming"'' Sleep Dart *''"Go to sleep."'' *''"Bedtime!"'' *''"Aww, you look tired."'' *''"It's quiet time."'' *''"Lights out."'' *''" "'' *''" " (when sleep darting a Pharah) *"''I think justice should use a little nap." (when sleep darting a Pharah using Barrage) Nano Boost *''" "'' (self/enemy) *''"You're powered up, get in there!"'' (ally who is boosted) *''"Nano Boost administered."'' (allies not receiving the boost) Kills *''"Back off."'' *''"Hands off."'' *''"Enemy down."'' *''"Experience always wins in the end."'' *''"Age and beauty. I have you on both."'' *''"Who taught you to fight like that?"'' *''" "'' *''" "'' Killing Pharah *''"Mother knows best"'' Killing Reinhardt *''"Settle down, old man"'' *''"Someday Reinhardt, but not today"'' Killing Tracer *''"Speed isn't everything"'' Killing Widowmaker *''"One shot, one kill."'' Communication Wheel Voice Lines * Justice Delivered * Children, Behave * Everyone Dies * It Takes A Woman To Know It * Justice Rains From Above " " * Mother Knows Best * No Scope Needed * Someone To Tuck You In? ("Need someone to tuck you in?") * What Are You Thinking? * Witness Me * You Know Nothing * Learn From The Pain Thanks * " " * " " * "Thanks" Hello * " " * " " * " * "Hello there!" Acknowledge * " " * " Pre-Game Lines *''"There's nothing I haven't seen before. Stick together and complete the mission."'' *''"Stick to the plan, and if you get in trouble, I'll bail you out."'' *''"Look after yourselves out there, I'll get us home safe."'' Temple of Anubis *''"It feels good to be home."'' Volskaya Industries *''"I shouldn't overstay my welcome; I'm probably still on the watch list here."'' Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I never thought I'd see this place again."'' Pre-Game Conversations With McCree McCree: It's an honor fighting by your side, ma'am. Ana: You always were a charmer. With Mercy Mercy: You know, Ana, there are procedures we could look into to repair your eye. Ana: You're very kind, but I'm comfortable with who I am now. It's a good reminder. With Pharah Ana: I'm watching your back out there, Fareeha. Pharah: Then I have nothing to worry about. Pharah: I always dreamed of the day we would fight together. Ana: Wanting a better life for you was all I ever dreamed of. With Reaper Reaper: Guess you're going back on my list, Ana. Ana: What happened to you, Gabriel? Reaper: I shouldn't be surprised you took his side. Ana: You never gave me much choice. Reaper: Just like old times Ana: Right, except for the part where you became a homicidal murderer. With Reinhardt Ana: Reinhardt, I must say you're looking quite well. This life must agree with you. Reinhardt: And you are looking as lovely as ever. Reinhardt: Ana? How could this be?! I thought you were dead... Ana: I'm sorry, Reinhardt. After everything that happened, I needed time. With Soldier: 76 Ana: For a man of your years, you're looking pretty good, Jack! Soldier: 76: Well, all that stuff they pumped into me has to be good for something. Soldier: 76: I feel a lot better having you watch my back. Ana: We all need someone we can trust, Jack. Soldier: 76: Ana, we all thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me? Ana: You of all people are going to ask me that? Ana: Seems like neither of us like being dead very much. Soldier: 76: Old soldiers are hard to kill. Ana: What are you going to do when the fighting's over Jack? Soldier: 76: I'm a soldier, Ana. Retirement doesn't suit me. Soldier: 76: Admit it, Ana, this is better than retirement. Ana: You haven't been to Hawaii, have you? Soldier: 76: You know, I still owe you for saving my life that one time. Ana: That one time? You mean Egypt? Or the time in Russia? Or Brazil? With Torbjörn Torbjörn: Ana?! They all thought you were dead. Ana: Well, I had to come back. I was worried you'd get bored not being able to stick your nose in my business. With Widowmaker Ana: Gérard was a fool to love someone like you. Widowmaker: You don't know anything about him. Widowmaker: You were once a legend, but what are you now? Just a shell of a woman. Ana: I take it you don't want my autograph, then? Special On Fire *''"I'm on fire, better stay out of my way"'' *''"My shots find their mark"'' Post game voting *''"Someone needs to show how it's done"'' *''"That's how it's done"'' Watching Reinhardt get a kill * "Reinhardt, you haven't lost a step." Watching Pharah get a kill * "Like mother, like daughter" Uncategorized " " Category:Quotes